The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for producing a layer of fibrous particles, especially to improvements in distributors for shredded tobacco, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus which can be used in machines for the manufacture of wrapped tobacco fillers as a means for producing a homogeneous layer of shredded or otherwise comminuted tobacco particles which can be readily converted into a narrow tobacco stream.
The distributor of a cigarette rod making machine normally comprises a magazine for a supply of shredded tobacco, a carded drum which draws a continuous layer of tobacco particles from the magazine, means for segregating lighter particles of the layer from heavier particles and for assembling the lighter particles into a wide carpet or sliver, and means for showering the leading edge of the sliver into a narrow channel to form a continuous tobacco stream.
It was already proposed to enhance the homogeneousness of the layer which is being withdrawn from the magazine of a distributor for shredded tobacco by subjecting the layer to a series of smoothing, combing, compacting and surplus-removing treatments. Such treatments are expensive because they are carried out by resorting to a relatively complex equipment which comprises a substantial number of discrete units and occupies a substantial amount of space. Moreover, the just described treatment cannot guarantee the formation of a tobacco layer which can be converted into a filler without any further treatment, especially trimming by one or more equalizing devices. Still further, the just described treatment does not guarantee the formation of a layer which is free of holes or gaps and wherein the homogenization is effected without any or with minimal comminution of tobacco shreds.